Warm Blanket
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Fluffy. Short fict. KaiSoo. With song "Begin" by DBSK. Happy reading :) RCL...


Warm Blanket

.

Really fluffy and short fict about KaiSoo ^^

With Song "Begin – DBSK"

.

Typos and ugly, etc~

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menonton TV sore itu. Sejenak, ia melirik kearah jendela dari posisinya. Dan kemudian mendesah, "Pantas saja sangat dingin." Saat ia melihat salju tak berhenti turun sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah berbalutkan jaket dan syal yang sangat tebal dengan bulu-bulu, sehingga terkesan hangat. Telapak kakinya juga tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai, karena sandal rumah berhiaskan kepala pororo itu terpakai di sepasang telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu sial hari ini. Saat yang lain mendapatkan job, dia malah bisa bersantai di dorm. Kyungsoo pikir, diluar sana pasti lebih dingin daripada dorm ini.

Kyungsoo tidak sendirian saat ini, melainkan ada seseorang lagi yang sama free sepertinya. Ya, Kim Jongin…

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu saat sedang dingin seperti ini, ya?" Kyungsoo mematikan TV-nya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Menuju ruangan kesayangannya bersama orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Ya, kamarnya bersama Jongin.

Cklek.

Kyungsoo membuka kenop pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melihat namjachingunya sedang tidur di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tidak lupa earphone yang terpasang di sepasang telinganya.

"Jongin…" Panggil Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di tepi kasur Jongin. Sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin, karena Jongin sedang menutup matanya sekarang.

Jongin terbangun, matanya terbuka dengan pandangan yang masih buram, ia melepaskan sebelah earphone-nya dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Hng? Waeyo, hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Aku kedinginan."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya memang kedinginan. Pipinya yang putih pucat dan bibirnya yang sedikit membiru. Kemudian Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang, tersenyum lembut dengan matanya yang sayu. "Kemarilah…" Perintahnya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh selimut.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sambil dengan memandang Jongin bingung. "Hng?" Reaksinya.

Jongin hanya masih tersenyum lembut. "Kajja." Jongin meyakinkan lagi.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mengerti. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan kemudian merangkak naik keatas kasur Jongin. Menyibakkan selimut yang dipakai Jongin dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"Nyaman dan hangat." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh. "Tarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kakimu. Kaki adalah bagian tubuh yang paling sensitive saat dingin." Saran Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mematuhinya. Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya sampai ke perut dan menyelimuti kaki mereka berdua.

"Mau mendengarkan lagu?" Tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah." Jongin memasangkan sebelah earphone-nya ke telinga kiri Kyungsoo, dan sebelahnya lagi ketelinga kirinya sendiri.

"Pilih saja lagu yang ingin kau putar." Tangan Jongin berada diatas perut Kyungsoo. Mendekap Kyungsoo sambil memegang iPhone yang berisi sekumpulan lagu favoritnya.

"Aku yang pilih?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo ikut bermain diatas iPhone milik Jongin. Mencari-cari lagu yang akan ia putar. Dan, play…

_Dong Bang Shin Ki – Begin_

Sebuah lagu dari sunbae mereka dengan single jepang yang begitu lembut dan bergenre ballad. Cuaca dingin yang menusuk ke pori-pori kulit, sangat cocok dengan lagu yang Kyungsoo pilih sebagai pengisi keheningan diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini.

_It is okay to cry at times  
when you want to,  
Don't be unreasonable.  
When a tear dries up, a smile  
will light up your face.  
Look, you are already laughing_

"Masih dingin, hyung?" Jongin bertanya setelah satu bait lagu terdengar ditelinga mereka.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Hangat. Sangat hangat." Jawabnya.

_The future is confusing  
But we are not defeated  
we desire courage_

"Hyung, saranghae…" Bisik Jongin ke telinga kanan Kyungsoo yang terbebas dari earphone.

Sedikit Kyungsoo merasa geli. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Nado. Nado saranghae, Jongin…" Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin merapatkan dekapannya ke tubuuh mungil Kyungsoo.

_Every day and night with you,  
I take your hand.  
Everyday Every night Everywhere,  
Now we feel connected and verified.  
Now, let the story begin._

Hening. Keduanya terhanyut dalam lantunan lagu lembut yang dibawakan oleh sunbae mereka yang berada dibawah agensi yang sama.

_You turn away to avoid my intentions.  
But I like you.  
When we are separated, we can share something.  
Yes… If we have these feelings._

Semakin hening. Deruan nafas lembut terdengar dari keduanya.

_I cannot say "goodbye" to yesterday,  
The unsteady hours are wasted._

_Every day and night with you,  
I take your hand.  
Every day Every night Everywhere,  
Now we feel connected and verified.  
Now, let the story begin._

_I am like reality, (Baby I need your love, need your touch)  
(Baby I need your love, need your touch)  
In the darkness of the night I am scared,  
(You tell me now)  
But I'm not alone._

_Every day and night with you,  
I take your hand.  
Everyday Everynight Everywhere,  
Now we feel connected and verified.  
Now, let the story begin._

_Every day and night with you,  
The heat and sparks form without cooling down,  
Every day every night everywhere,  
Now our contact increases,  
Now, you and I begin._

Lagunya terus berputar. Sampai berakhir, keduanya malah semakin teridam dalam haning dan dingin. Keduanya terpejam. Sepertinya… alam mimpi mulai menyapa mereka sejak pertengahan lagu.

Selamat tidur…

.

.

.

End~

.

.

Ah… No comment. Hehehe… Ada yang mau review? ^^


End file.
